1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sonar systems and, more particularly, to a high power low frequency sonar projector array drive signal source for use in such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to drive an underwater electroacoustic transducer with a single phase sinusoidal generator. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,971 to Martin, Jr., which describes a long distance underwater communication system. The transducer is coupled to the single phase generator by a transformer, and the generator is driven by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine.
Driving an array of electroacoustic transducers generally requires careful control of the individual transducer voltage amplitude and phase over a band of frequencies to insure the output beam steering direction and beam shape. With the advent of modern high power amplifiers, this control is readily realizable albeit costly because the power amplifier or amplifiers must provide a total output power equalling the total input power to the transducer array.